hunter_x_hunter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Takamichi Aoiki
Takamichi Aoiki (孝道あおいキ ,Aoiki Takamichi) is an OC/RPC for the HxH universe made by SaayaAkie on DeviantArt.She's a Treasure Hunter and is a friend of Gon Freecsshttp://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Gon_Freecss ', Biscuit Kruegerhttp://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Biscuit_Krueger' and Killua Zoldyckhttp://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Killua_Zoldyck. 'Appearance' Takamichi has long, uneven hime-cut red hair, large green eyes and fair skin, and is kinda short for her age.In the Heavens Arena archttp://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Heavens_Arena_arc she wore a sleeveless black sweater,light cream pants and a pair of black,Chinese flat shoes similiar to Kurapika's. But,she changed her clothes in the Greed Island archttp://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Greed_Island_arc into a green Chinese style,short shirt and black sleeveless dress underneath, she also wears blue loose pants with pockets and a pair of black bracelets on each of her hands. When she met Bisky, she cut her hair shorter from before and sports a blue hair clip. 'Personality' Takamichi is a stubborn,hot-headed,cheerful and is tomboyish for a girl.Takami is very talented at weapons,especially knife.Takamichi once had a cold personality when her parents died and loves to kills some animals or humans with her favorite knife until she met Gon in the Hunter Exam.She is a kind of like Killua, loves to eat sweet foods. Though in the Heavens arena arc,she hated Killua for a very weird reason, Killua likes sweet foods and ate all the chocolate there. In the GI arc,she got jealous easily at Bisky because Bisky is a powerful woman and pretty,unlike her.But nevertheless,the two became closer and became the most weird bestfriends. 'Background ' Takamichi was born as the youngest child of two siblings.Even,when Takamichi is still a kid,she already had talent for using a knife as a weapon.She grew in a village named Aoi Land. At 9,she went out from her village with her older sister, Eneka to search more about outside world and unknown weapons.They both joined the Hunter Exam for the first time when she's 10 and her sister is 14 but then,they failed in the third phase,so they joined the exam once again and met Gon Freecss,Kurapika Kurta,and Leorio Paladinight. 'Plot' Hunter Examhttp://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Heavens_Arena_arc arc First Phase In the first phase of Hunter Exam,Takami and her sister have already know Tonpa since this is their second time joined the Exam,they met him when he gave some cans of juice to three Rookie,they're Gon,Kurapika and Leorio but they didn't warn them and just passing away.Once,she turned her back to see Gon,she saw he and his friends are throew the juice away and she's kinda intrested to the black-haired boy who is Gon and always walk by his side until they met Killua.Though,Gon and the others did not know that she and her sister always watch them. Second Phase Takami is very bad at cooking,that's why Menchi said that she failed the worst.Together with the others,all of the applicants went to hunt the Spider Eagle eggs and she passed. Fourth Phase In this phase,Takami's target was number 199 who is Umori.She got shocked when she saw how Killua get his target and a bit jealous of his talent.Though,she's finally passed after got tricked by Killua. Final Phase The final phase is the most diffiicult phase for her because her opponent was her own sister.They both didn't want to lost,so they're fighting.Both of them is fighting with many weapons,maked many of the Rookies/No surprised and got amazed.Finally,she won and her sister lose,but the problem is,Takami got wounds and incisions too many and got so fainted for 3 days. Heavens Arenahttp://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Heavens_Arena_arc arc For the first time,Takami is alone,without her sister since her sister is having some business in another problem.So,she entered the Arena alone,but though,she met Gon and Killua again and learned Nen together with them and making Wing as her Sensei (=Meaning as Teacher=) ''after having some test to know what Nen type does she has,She finally know that she's a Specialist,same as Kurapika. Greed Island arc Coming soon.. :)) Abilities and Powers At the first,Takami isn't a match for Killua or even Gon,she had thaught that she is very weak until she met Killua and Gon again at the Heavens Arena arc,her power got increase and now,she proudly say that she can match Killua or even Gon. '''Enhanced strength : She's one of the most strong girl in the series,though she can use almost every weapons and poison.Once,she punched Killua because saying that she's strange and stupid and Killua got fainted for an hour, then Killua called her punch '"Onna no Kopanchi" (女の子パンチ ,meanings Girl's punch). E'nhanced speed and reflexes : Takami's speed is as fast as Gon,but her reflexes are worst.' Enhanced agility: She's very talented at balance,though she can jumps so high and then stand again without losing her balance. Low intellegence: As Killua said,Takami is the second most stupid characters after Gon.She can't loaded too many information and has no talent at Math. Proficient in hand-to-hand combat: As said above,Takami is one of the most strong girl,this is proved by when she fight Bisky,she can give an injury nor make Bisky tired,but though,she's still so weak compare to Bisky. Mastered the Weapons : Takami can said,the most powerful girl for her ages when she's using weapon,especially knife.Once she fight with Gon using weapons and Gon got many injuries. 'Nen' Takami's Nen type is Specialization,it makes her can do something different from others.She used to has an ability to sees someone's memories,this is a bit different from Pakunoda's,because she must to make a seal first to the target. Sealing Body (体を密封する,Sirring Baddi) : Takami's ability to make a seal on her target's body.After making the seal,she can sees her target's memory,now or even the past. Memory Changed (メモリ変更 ,Memori no hengke) : This ablity makes Takami can changed a bit memory of her target,but she can only change a memories that related her.The price is her ages,memory and life.She can only change it twice or else,her own memories will got deleted and her age will become reduced.Or if she changed too much memory,she'll die. Memory Switch'' (メモリスイッチ .Memori switchii)'' : One of her favorite ability,this ability makes her can switch her memory onto her target's memory.The problem is,if she switch it too long,she can't have her memories back. Quote "What do you mean by saying I'm idiot!?I'll punch you until you died!!" ''-To Killua about why he said she's stupid.'' "Err,Pikachuu-kun,my brain is too small and old to understand about this!"'' -To Kurapika when Kurapika gave her some Math books.'' "Leorio-san,give me some money please!" ''-To Leorio when they're shopping some food.'' "No,no,no,no!I don't like Killua!I-I'm just admiring him!SHUT UP!!"'' -To Hyuuzu and Bisky about her feelings to Killua.'' "Man!I hope I can be a good baddas as baddas as you!" ''-To Bisky when they're fighting.'' Trivia *Takami's name,Takamichi Aoiki is taken from Taka (''タカ ,meanings hawk) , Ichi (''一 , meanings one) ''and Aoi (青 ,meanings blue)'' so her name's meaning is one blue hawk. *According to the Databook,her favorite food is sweet foods,especially chocoRobu-kun'' (Chocolate Ball)'' '' ''and her least favorite food is spicy foods, *At first,Takami has a crush on Gon but then,after learned Nen together,she has attracted to Killua. *Takami wishes to become a baddas as baddas as Bisky and becomes as pretty as her too. *Takami's personality is kinda similiar to Kushina Uzumaki'shttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kushina_Uzumaki. *Takami once said that Killua's hair is like her grandfather and Gon's hair is like a pineapple.